


Wet

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bloodplay, Collars, Come Eating, Felching, M/M, Murder, Overstimulation, Rimming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki loves getting Suga off, and nothing gets Suga off quite like violence. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Hana/Suga Murder Boyfriends </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS GODDAMN IT.

"Yes." Suga breathed, his voice strung out and weak. Hanamaki wrapped the leather leash more securely around his fist as he pushed his hips forward, pounding harder into a naked, writhing Suga, whose face was pressed into the wooden kitchen table. 

It had been messy, the kind of close up kill that left them both covered in DNA that meant they'd have to go underground for at least a week to get fully clean. Hanamaki could see the blood where it had sprayed across the table. There was a smear where Suga's cheek slid against it. He saw it was still on his hands, one firm against Suga's bare hip, the other wrapped around the worn leather. 

He didn't normally like to get his hands dirty, but at least a dozen government agencies had his fingerprints on file by now and that hadn't helped them catch him.

He tugged at the leash and watched as Suga's head lifted where the collar pulled at his neck. He turned his head and Hanamaki could see the smear of blood across his face, standing out bright red in the fluorescent kitchen lights. He wanted to kiss him, to lick the blood while it was still warm. 

He settled for pushing in as deep as he could go, his pelvis flush against Suga's ass. Suga moaned a long drawn out sound. He yanked the leash and the moan cut off, turning into a yelp. He could _just_ see the man's feet where they'd dragged him into the living room, one foot bare. His ridiculously out of fashion loafer sat in a pool of his own blood on the kitchen floor. 

Hanamaki really hadn't meant for it to be this messy, but it was always the wet ones that got Suga panting and fingering himself before they even had time to wash their hands. 

The man was nobody: a stranger in a nightclub who'd asked Suga for his number. Suga flirted, but didn't give in, and he laughed and grabbed Hanamaki's hand when he suggested they follow him. He didn't even know they were there until his key was in the lock of his front door and Hanamaki's knife was at his throat. He'd made some sort of joke, a pun maybe, he didn't remember, but Suga was laughing as the man led them inside. 

It was in the kitchen he'd tried to fight. As the adrenaline flowed through Hanamaki's veins he knew the man didn't have a chance. The knife slid between his ribs once, twice, and before he could fall to the floor he slit the man's throat, purely for dramatic effect. The gasp when Suga saw the blood fly had been worth the stains on his shirt. Hanamaki had seen the bulge in his pants even as they dragged the body mostly out of sight. 

Suga was keening now, rutting his hips against the hard wood of the table and Hanamaki slid his free hand around to pull at Suga's dick. He yanked the leash, looping the leather again so that Suga's back arched upwards and his head tilted back, struggling to stay upright with every hard thrust. 

Hanamaki leaned forward, pressing against Suga's freckled back briefly to wipe his hand across the table, covering it in blood. He made sure Suga saw it, but pulled his hand back quickly when he lunged forward with his tongue. He brought his hand down to Suga's cock. 

The effect was immediate. Suga clenched against him, let out a groan and came. Hanamaki stroked him through it, spreading the blood over his cock in long pulls until Suga went limp as much as he could against the taut collar. 

Hanamaki dropped the leash, grabbing Suga's hips with both hands as he slammed into him, hard, a few more times. Soon he was finishing too, a low growl escaping his lips as Suga whimpered beneath him. 

He pulled out slowly, watching how the come oozed out of Suga's ass and down his bare legs. Hanamaki knelt, black jeans absorbing the blood that had run from the pool to underneath the table, and brought his mouth to Suga's hole. 

He sucked at the come, lapping and licking every drop. He was still loose, wet and open from Hanamaki's rough treatment and his hips jumped reflexively when Hanamaki's tongue pressed inside. He slid his hand around and found Suga half hard again. He pulled at the cock, coaxing it to full hardness and watched as Suga's thighs shook with overstimulation. He stuck his tongue back in, working furiously as his hand moved. 

Suga's breathing turned to sobs, and by the time he came again the tears had run streaks through the blood on his cheek and his knees collapsed. He fell back onto Hanamaki, pinning him against the filthy floor with his legs tangled underneath himself. 

"I want to go again." Suga choked, and Hanamaki just laughed. 

"Gods, you're insatiable. Who do I have to kill to get a moment's peace around here?"

Suga rolled off him and they both laid in the spreading pool of blood, laughing until they were breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I hate myself it's okay you don't have to say anything. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is for you, you know who you are.


End file.
